Spyro: The Legend of Friendship
by Cloudline Dasher
Summary: I wake to find I'm in a totally different world, at least that is what I presumed. If this is a different world, why does this pony named Twilight have a book that she claims is just a myth, a fairy tale... all about the legend of the purple dragons and a partial history on Malefor's evil reign, even some of the facts are wrong. Something is not right here.
1. World Gate: Equestria Chapter 1

Spyro; The Legend of Friendship

Written By: Cloudline Dasher

Edited By: Bytestorm

Chapter One: World Gate: Equestria

"M-my head..." Spyro groaned as he cracked his eyes open, instantly flinching as light assaulted his vision.

The purple dragon groaned as he attempted to roll off his back, but instantly fell back. His body felt like Gnasty Gnorc had fallen on top of him. With one more attempt, he mustered up all of his strength to raise his claw to shield the unyielding sun's rays from his eyes, barely being able to open his left eye, _'a room? I'm in a room of some sort...'_

"Ar... ..ou ..Oka..?" A voice could be heard, but the content that voice contained faltered in and out of audibility.

Spyro grunted once more as he willingly let his claw fall back to his side, _'A voice? I don't recognize the voice. Female... it's definitely female...'_

With effort fueled by curiosity, Spyro forced open his eyes to see a blurry purple figure. Before his eyes got the chance to focus, Spyro's eyes fluttered closed before exhaustion over took him.

"Twilight, I think he's waking up!"

Spyro swallowed, his throat sore from dryness, his mind focusing mainly on the voice, _'This one's clearer, I can understand him. Male... this one has to be male, and young from what I can tell...'_

Remaining calm, he desperately tried to open his eyes as he heard steps toward him. His eyes remained blurry, but that didn't stop him from trying to identify his surroundings, _'steps... sounds like... something hard against the floor, definitely not claws... are they possibly not dragons?'_

The purple dragon's eyes widened as his vision cleared. He saw two figures, one female, and the other male, just as he figured. Though what really surprised him wasn't the purple unicorn, but the bipedal dragon that stood next to her. His mind raced as he eyed the similar purple dragon, _'I've never seen a dragon__ like him before...'_

"How are you feeling?" The lavender mare asked in a soft tone, tilting her head in curiousness.

Swallowing once more, Spyro attempted speech, "Sore… t-thirsty..."

The one named Twilight seemed to snap to attention as a glass hovered in a purple glow. Instead of shock, Spyro eyed the illuminate glow of the glass of water and then the matching purple hue of the unicorn's horn. Spryo greedily downed the water as he thought, _'so she's magical, she seems nice so I __shouldn't have to fig__ht her.'_

"Any better?" Twilight asked worriedly as she levitated the cup away, discarding it on a nearby night stand.

"Yeah... where am I?" Spyro asked as he attempted to sit up, only barely managing before pain shot across his side.

"Careful!" The purple mare yelled. Before Spyro knew what to think, her hooves gently guided him back into a laying position. She quickly continued before Spyro could ask anything, "You were unconscious in front of my library... Normally I would have sent you to the hospital, but they advised me they knew nothing of your physiology and that you possibly weren't fit for travel at the time... You have a couple broken ribs. You have been here for close to two weeks... do you remember waking up for a few minutes three days ago?"

"T-three days ago? It only felt like five minutes, and what do you mean two weeks?" Spyro frowned as he eyed the mysterious purple unicorn.

A sigh could be heard from the mare as she quickly glanced to the smaller bipedal purple dragon, before returning her caring and sincere gaze back to Spyro, "You were pretty beat up, but the doctor said you shouldn't have taken so long to wake up. No signs of concussion or any head trauma. You just wouldn't wake up. Other than the few broken ribs, nothing else seems to be wrong with you."

"It was probably dragon magic, my body went into hibernation to fast-heal my ribs." Spyro quickly admitted.

"A-are you okay?" Twilight suddenly asked worried, for a second even Spyro didn't know what she was talking about, until it hit him.

"I... feel sl-sleepy..." Spyro managed a small yawn before his eyes slowly closed, his eyes cracking, leaving a small image of the lavender mare before sleep once again claiming Spyro as its victim.

The next morning:

Spyro winced as he shielded his eyes from the window, '_that sun... it seems brighter for some reason...'_

Feeling as if a great deal of his energy had returned, Spyro attempted to get out of bed, but when his leg hit something on the edge of the bed, he looked over to see that lavender mare passed out by his side. He was about to try and get up from the other side, but before that happened, the mare's eyes fluttered open and a small grin adorned her face, "good morning, how are you feeling?"

Being caught off guard, Spyro nervously chuckled, "Hehe... fine actually, much better!"

"Any pain?" Twilight asked, getting up from her lazy scrunched over position to run a hoof over Spyro's rib cage to feel for the broken bones.

Slight pain shot through Spyro's body, but nowhere near as much as a broken bone should have. Only felt like major bruising, like someone had majorly tackled him in the side, "A little soreness."

Removing her hoof, Twilight closed her eyes, her horn setting aglow and a beam of magic seemingly searching Spyro's torso. A smile formed on the lavender mare's features as she opened her eyes, "You must heal really fast. Your bones are nearly mended!"

"Like I said before, dragon magic most likely sent me into regenerative hibernation." Spyro smiled as he moved to get up, his legs almost collapsing from his weight.

"Careful!" Twilight frowned as she rushed to the other side of the bed, but halted when Spyro extended a claw.

"I'm fine, just a little weak..." Spyro chuckled as he made his way around the bed, "My name's Spyro by the way."

"Twilight Sparkle, nice to meet you!" The lavender mare giggled as she kept close to him to make sure he didn't suddenly faint or fall.

Forgetting his manners for the moment, Spyro just had to ask, "Who was that dragon that was with you?"

"His name is Spike, he's my personal assistant." Twilight smiled as she motioned her head toward the basket at the foot of the bed.

Following her gaze, Spyro saw a basket covered in a blue blanket. It slowly raised and lowered with what one could only tell was something living underneath. Spyro smiled as he added, "He must be a baby dragon. Where are his parents?"

"I've raised him from an egg." Twilight smiled before turning for the stairs, "If you think you can, let's go downstairs, I will make you some breakfast!"

Suddenly vertigo seemed to set in as Spyro looked down the stairs. Usually it wasn't a big deal since he could fly, but for some reason, looking down the stairs while in his weakened state scared him. If he fell, he could possibly re-break his ribs and then sleep for possibly another two weeks. Shakily stepping forward, Spyro took the first step. He sighed in relief as he went to take the second step, "Whoa!" His claw slipped and he clenched his eyes closed in preparation for the quick descent, but when that never came he looked over to notice Twilight steadying him with her magic pressing him against her side as she guided him, "Let me help."

He couldn't help but notice the feel of her supple flesh, and the warmth of her soft fur as she held him tightly, guiding him carefully down the stairs. While she was mainly focused on where her hoofsteps were placed, he was focused on admiring her alien features. Before either of them knew, they were at the bottom of the stairs. Twilight hesitantly released him as she took a few steps back, "Wait here, I will start breakfast!"

Usually, Spryo would object to someone cooking for him, but he only managed to nod weakly. He watched the purple mare as she trotted into the kitchen, giving Spyro the chance to take his first true look around at his environment, _'A library, definitely a library, but the walls... what kind of building __is this?'_

Taking a few weak steps to the wall next to a book shelf, Spyro brought up his claw and knocked on it, _'w-wood? But... it isn't nailed together... it's a solid piece of wood, the shelves included... are we in a tree?!'_

"I forgot to ask, are pancakes okay?" A voice called out, snapping Spyro back to reality as he quickly replied, "Y-yeah! That is fine." Spryo smiled reassuringly.

Twilight quickly smiled before disappearing back into the kitchen. Spyro took a few steps back before slowly walking around the room, his eyes focused on the books before him, _'So many weird books and nothing about my homeworld...'_

"Dragons?" Spyro quietly whispered to himself as he read the title of a book simply titled 'Dragons.'

Gently pulling the book from the shelf, Spyro flipped open the leathery exterior, instantly recognizing most of the breeds in the book. None of the illustrations, however, gave him any clue as to when or where he might be. He took notice of the color in the illustrations, most likely glossed with Dragon saliva to ensure the books text and artwork remain intact of the years. Spyro knew that in his world, dragons used crystals to keep their magic strong. Everything about them was magical, so Dragon saliva would be an easy process for protecting important documents or works. His world was the only one known to have those crystals and this sort of protection for books, which to Spyro, scared him deeply. Spyro returned the book to its rightful place before looking to the kitchen, _'only one way to find out, I'll ask Twilight where I am.'_

Hesitantly poking his head into the kitchen, Spyro slowly spoke as to not startle her, "Twilight Sparkle?"

"Something wrong Spyro?" Twilight asked calmly as batter was being poured from a levitated bowl.

"It's just, I was looking at a few books and I don't recognize any of the places, and I am wondering exactly where I am?" Spyro sighed in confusion and slight frustration of his situation.

"Most of the continent is Equestria, but currently we are in Ponyville." Twilight stated in a matter of factual manner, not really zoning in on Spyro's worry, "Why? Where do you come from?"

"It doesn't really have a name, but I lived in a mushroom forest along with my family of dragonflies and my brother Spa... SPARX! I totally forgot about Sparx. You haven't happened to see a little yellow dragonfly anywhere have you?" Spyro panicked as he took a seat to steady himself. His head swirling in the sudden quickness of his heart.

"N-no... I'm sorry, you were alone when I found you... Where exactly are you from? Maybe I can send a letter or something letting your family know where you are." Twilight turned away from the stove, but her magic still worked away at cooking; it seemed to take little to no effort on Twilight's part.

"Do you know where dragon city is? Or maybe the dragon temples?" Spyro asked, sure she wouldn't know, especially since Equestria wasn't one of the worlds he had visited.

"No, sorry. I didn't even know Dragons built cities. I should talk with Celestia about that, maybe she knows." stated the intrigued Twilight, her eyes glued to the floor, deep in thought.

"I highly doubt it, the more I find out, the more I think this is a different world altogether." Spyro pointed out as he looked down in thought also.

Twilight's head perked up and her ears flickered with enthusiasm, her eyes widening in curiosity, "Different world? Why do you think that?"

Looking up to the suddenly hyper mare, Spyro couldn't help but somewhat grin at her, "Where I am from, I travel through various doorways to get to several worlds. It only stands to reason that one of them was a doorway to your world. I just need to find that doorway and get back home."

"Hmm... I bet Celestia would know something." Twilight tapped her chin with her hoof, "When Spike wakes up, I'll send her a letter. In the meanwhile, let's eat breakfast."

Suddenly two plates hovered over and were placed on the table. Nodding, Spyro crawled up into the seat and grabbed a fork in his claw. His mouth watered from the delectable looking brown circle that resided in between a layer of plate and a layer of syrup. Looking over, Spyro noticed that the smell must have stirred the little baby dragon, that was otherwise known as Spike. Spike seemed out of it from just waking up, but when he realized Spyro was up and seemed to be okay, his features brightened as he stated, "He's awake!"

"Hello Spike, I'm Spyro." Spyro smiled, but worry struck him as his mind raced, _'I sure hope this is a different world, if it isn't, that means that I could be in the future... and that would mean Spike is-'_

Spyro's thoughts were cut off as he noticed a claw extended to him, "It's nice to meet you Spyro!"

Taking Spikes claw, Spyro grinned as he shook it. After Spike released his claw, Spyro decided some questioning would be in order, "Hey Twilight, I was wondering, does the name Malefor mean anything to you?"

Twilight's ears seemed to flicker at the mention of a familiar, yet old, fairy tale. Her features scrunched up, trying to remember the details to something told to her long ago, "Hmm, there was a story from when I was little with that name. One second!" Twilight jumped from her spot at the table before disappearing into the main room of the library.

The large four legged purple dragon flinched as he heard books start flying across the room. Jumping from his spot, he poked his head in, immediately having to duck in order to dodge a flying book hurtling toward his head. A sigh could be heard from Spike as he sat at the table, next to where Twilight had been just moments earlier, "Don't mind her, normally she is the most organized mare in the world, but when she gets like this, she tears the library apart... just means more chores for me later..."

Looking from Spike to Twilight, Spyro watched as books landed in every which direction as Twilight scanned for a particular book. He was about to give her, her space before he heard, "Ahah!"

"What did you find?" Spyro couldn't help but ask as he stepped into the main room. Ignoring the chaotic mess that was otherwise clean and orderly just moments before.

"Legend of the Purple Dragons." Twilight quoted aloud, hovering the book in front of Spyro for him to see.

Above the title was an emblem that Spyro immediately recognized as Ignitus's temple emblem. Spyro frowned as he gently pulled the hovering book out of the air. Though, as if ignoring Spyro's saddened demeanor, Twilight started a short briefing of the book, "If I remember correctly, the purple dragons are a legend among dragons that every two thousand years, on the year of the dragon, a purple dragon is born that has the ability to breath all four elements, fire, water, earth, and electricity. The very first purple dragon was created along with the ring of fire in order to essentially restart the planet if ever evil takes over and the world can start anew. It is said that six thousand years ago, a purple dragon by the name of Malefor turned evil, against the plans of his original creator. He was only barely defeated and sealed away, but his dark forces remained, fighting to release their dark master."

Looking from the book to Twilight, Spyro determined whether or not he should say something. He knew all this already, and he knew he had defeated him, or so he thought. Before he came to a decision to stop her or not, she continued, "Then two thousand years later, Malefor commanded his minions from his prison to attack the dragon clans. He stole an egg that he then imbued with dark powers and set him against the others."

"Cynder..." Spyro stated lowly, but seemed to be loud enough to trigger Twilight's enthused attention.

"Cynder?" Twilight asked as she tilted her head.

"He was a she, and her name was Cynder... Malefor turned her evil, and I freed her. We defeated Malefor and... gaaAAH..." Spyro grasped his head, something like a memory flooding his mind.

He remembered landing the final blow which sent the unruly Malefor deep into the depth of the planet, where the ring of fire was fueled. Looking over to Cynder, he remembered... tears, fear stricken tears; why was she crying? Forgetting himself momentarily, he attempted to voice his worry for his dear friend, only to be rewarded with a gasp of air as the memory dispersed.

"SPYRO!" Twilight yelled in a panic, rushing to Spyro's side.

Spryo grunted as he slowly pushed himself back up into a sitting position. From the sound of him falling, Spike had joined them, with syrup all over his muzzle, more worried for Spyro's safety than the sticky goop on his face. He panted as he slowly stated, "I think there are gaps in my memory... I remember... standing in the ring of fire with Cynder. We had just defeated Malefor and I was going to use my abilities to stop the ring of fire... I... I don't think I succeeded..."

"W-wait a second, are you telling me it's all true?" Twilight frowned as she eyed the book that had been dropped onto the floor.

"Yes, it is all true, but... that means all my friends are..." Spyro clenched his eyes closed, trying his best from crying or panicking.

"Hold on a minute! The story says that a second purple dragon stopped him and stopped the ring of fire. Spyro you succeeded! It did say you went missing afterward, but you DID succeed in stopping it!" Twilight smiled, hoping it would cheer her new purple friend up.

Hesitant to ask his next question, Spyro gazed into Twilight's irises for a moment, but ultimately deciding he needed to ask, "How long ago... was it?"

"According to the book... two thousand years..." Twilight frowned as she looked to Spyro, "I know dragons live for a really long time, it isn't even recorded how long they live... Maybe your friends are still?"

"I highly doubt it... and if they are, they are old, grey, frail, and probably senile. Though I'm unsure of dragon age. Most dragons died in war or disasters of some sort. You said that you didn't think dragons built cities, correct?" Spyro looked to Twilight, hoping she was mistaken.

"Yes, at least that I know of. Then again, nopony has ever traveled into dragon country. They could possibly have an entire civilization that we don't know about." said the intrigued Twilight, which also looked empathetic to Spyro's situation. She closed her eyes for a moment, she could only imagine what it would be like in Spyro's position. Defeating a great evil like Sombra, Chrysalis, or someone, and then being sent thousands of years in the future. All her friends would be gone and she would be alone. The only solace that Spyro most likely had at the moment, was that he at least saved them from Malefor's dark reign.

"I need to see for myself..." Spyro stated with sheer determination, but fear still marked him. He knew it was probably hopeless, but he at least needed to try.

"Spyro, you need to get your strength back first. Then if you would stay, we can travel to Canterlot. Celestia has ruled for a thousand years. Maybe she knows something about you or your friends. If you still want to go after that, I will personally make sure you are well stocked with supplies. I just have one request."

"Wh-what is that?" Spryo raised an eye ridge, unsure of even staying for a minute more. The curiosity was burning inside of him, but he knew he wouldn't get far with his weakened and bruised state.

"That you return to me one day and let me know what you find. It would be an immense insight into the dragon homeland and it would be an even more insight if they really DO have a civilization there!" Twilight smiled with excitement, her eyes pleading to Spyro to agree.

"Okay, agreed, I will return here after I find out the truth, that is if I find anything at all..." Frowned the worried, and at the moment, pessimistic Spyro.

"Spike, take a letter!" Twilight commanded.

"Right away!" Spike stated as he somehow pulled a quail feather and a parchment from seemingly nowhere behind his back.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_The dragon that I had taken in just woke up. His name is Spyro, and according to him, he is from thousands of years ago. He has informed me that tale of Malefor, as well as the legend of the purple dragons, are both very real, as he himself participated in bringing the evil dragon low._

_Spyro seems fairly friendly, relative to most of the more grown dragons that I__ have had experience with. Being alone in a world that he is completely unfamiliar with is going to be a very trying experience for him. As such, I truly believe I can be the friend needed to help him as he attempts recover the memories of his past._

_We have agreed that he will stay and rest, but when he heals, we will come see you. We have questions on his origins that you may possibly be able to answer. After that, he wishes to travel to Dragon Country and see if he can find out anything, and if there is a way back to his time. I will keep you updated on his progress._

_ Your Faithful Student,_

_ Twilight Sparkle_


	2. Return of the Dark Master Chapter 2

Spyro and The Legend of Friendship

Written By: Cloudline Dasher

Edited By: Bytestorm

Chapter Two: Return of the Dark Master

_Dear Twilight Sparkle__,_

_I regret to inform you that I'm attending very important duties, else I would come to Ponyville to speak with Spyro. As soon as things are settled here in Trottingham, I will come straight there to meet this dragon. _

_I urge you to be wary my dear student__. I don't know this dragon__,__however, a good many __of them__ are dangerous, greedy, and crafty__. Spike and other messenger dragons are the exception __since they are raised by ponies. In his weakened state I doubt he will try anything, but I trust in you and your abilities to curtail any aggression from him. P__lease, let us not have a repeat of the sunken city of __Atmaretis..._

_ Your teacher,_

_ Princess Celestia_

"What did the rest of the letter say? You started reading, but trailed off... why do you need to be wary?" Spyro tilted his head off to the side, looking to the purple unicorn, curious of her facial expression to the letter.

Slipping the letter away in a magically sealed box, the mare cleared her voice, fidgeting like she was struggling to cast the locking spell to buy her a few more moments as she came up with a reply, "Spyro... I..." Looking from the hid box under the bed, Twilight looked over and when her eyes met with his, she hesitated, "Celestia says her business in Trottingham may have far reaching effects."

"Oh? Do you have an idea when that'll be resolved?" Spyro asked as Spike helped gently place a saddlebag over his still slightly bruised body.

"I don't know, but Celestia usually replies right away when I send a letter. I hope everything is okay for her to take an entire week to reply." The multi purple hued unicorn sighed as she stepped toward the door, "Okay, let's go, we need to find things that you will eat."

"O-okay..." Spyro simply replied, keeping quiet as he watched the clear worry on Twilight's face.

Spike was staying at the library, cleaning up a mess that Twilight had made after searching extensively for anything that might link how and why Spyro was tossed into the future. The large four legged purple dragon deemed this the perfect time to try and see what Twilight was concerned over. It had to be something to do with that letter. She seemed all excited just moments before, but now...

"Don't strain yourself Spyro, we dragons may be stronger than ponies, but you shouldn't risk injury!" Spike stated as if he was looking out for Spyro's welfare.

"I'm fine, I don't even think I need the bandages anymore." admitted Spyro as he stretched, as if showing he felt no pain.

Twilight scowled at the dragon that was technically her patient, "You will take it easy until your ribs are entirely mended. You still have minor cracks, and if you were to lift something heavy or get hit hard enough, you could re-break them."

"Hehe... sorry Twilight, the bandages are just getting to be a little agitating and itchy." Spyro sighed as he scratched at his rib cage, earning him little to no relief.

The purple unicorn frowned as she looked to the four legged dragon, "I'm sorry, but keep them on for now. If you're not aching when we get home, we will see about just removing the bandages."

"Thank you, I don't know how much I can take from these..." he replied in a grunt, scratching a little more aggressively.

They said one more goodbye to Spike as they left the library; heading straight for the market. Twilight had informed him that her friends had been checking up on him from time to time. Though, she had figured some of them were more worried for Twilight's safety, rather than the possibly dangerous and ravenous dragon. So truthfully, neither could predict how any of Twilight's friends would react. They guessed only meeting them would answer that question. Speaking of which, Spyro's nervousness kicked in as Twilight suddenly greeted a rather regal looking white mare, "Rarity, say hello to Spyro. Spyro, this is Rarity, she owns the dress shop here in Ponyville."

"Boutique, darling, it is a boutique. 'Dress shop' just sounds so… plebian." Rarity defended her pride and joy quite a bit from the more uncouth ponies in Ponyville. She turned towards the new purple dragon, "As she said, I am Rarity. Charmed."

The white mare gently raised her hoof, as if expecting him to kiss it. Not entirely sure how to act, Spyro swallowed before slowly extending his claw, Spyro gently placed a peck on the white hoof, "It's nice to meet you Rarity."

"How refreshing, a dragon other than Spike that has manners!" stated the white mare followed with a girly, yet elegant giggle.

"Howdy Twi! It's nice to see ya out and about instead of taken care of that drag..." the orange mare's words trailed off as her eyes landed on Spyro, and immediately the air around her seemed to change as she continued, "He seems nice enough, doesn't look like he'd put up much of a fight even if he wasn't..." Applejack raised an eyeridge as she glared daggers at Spyro.

Just so he wouldn't add to Applejack's suspicion of him being a bad dragon, Spyro lowered his body a tiny bit to the ground, his nose drooping downward a small portion. His eyes remaining on the orange mare, extending his claw just as he had down with Rarity, "Hi, you must be Applejack, Twilight's told me a little about you..."

A wide grin immediately formed on Applejack's face as she tightly gripped Spyro's claw and shook it hard enough to almost make his arm fall off. Twilight used her magic to separate the hoof/claw shake, but Applejack seemed to take no notice as her hoof was released from her magic, "Boy howdy, I was sure worried you were gonna pull a Spike when you woke up. Wreaking havoc here on Ponyville, hehe. It's sure nice to see ya ain't a bad apple!"

Spyro frowned as he rubbed his shoulder, trying to rid the ache from his joints and muscles, "Hehe, yeah... I'm normally in the business of stopping havoc, not causing it..." Spyro gave a nervous laugh as he forced a grin. Making it a mental note never to get on Applejack's bad side, let alone giving her another shake.

Suddenly a pink mass came bounding in from the corner of his eyes. Immediately he could tell this pony had to be Pinkie Pie. Her demeanor was that of a happy child that had just a tad bit too much candy before dinner. Before he could greet her with the same shake he had done with the first two, Spyro halted, unsure if this pony would be much better than Applejack, and just decided to wait for Twilight to introduce him instead.

Twilight barely got out a syllable, before Pinkie halted in front of Spyro, "I just came from the library, I hear that your name is Spyro! Are all dragon's names start with Sp, or is it just coincidence. If you walked on two legs, you and Spike could be brothers, OHHHH!" The pink pony suddenly spazzed, but everypony seemed to be trying to keep up with her ranting rather than stopping her. The pink mare bounced around Spyro's body once, before landing in front of him once more, "I bet you're a long lost brother or something, aren't you!? I bet dragon's take a really REALLY long time to age, are you Spike's long lost dad, here to take him home? I bet you traveled the land, battling great odds to take back your son! Am I right, am I right!?"

Spyro blinked, realizing she was now expecting an answer for a question, he wasn't able to catch. Spyro frowned as he looked over to Twilight for help, "Um..."

Taking the hint to help, Twilight quickly intervened, "Pinkie, you're overwhelming him... Remember our little talk?"

Pinkie's mane seemed to slightly fall a tad bit, but before a blink of an eye, she returned right back to her chipper self, "Sorry Twi, I forgot!" and with that, she took a few steps back and plastering her hind quarters to the ground, "How's this?"

"Thank you Pinkie. Sorry Spyro, I hope she didn't scare you or anything?"

Chuckling for a moment, Spyro smiled and shook his head, "Nope, just didn't expect it is all..."

"Well dang, just about the whole gang is here, I suspect we outta go get Fluttershy and Rainbow, just ta get the introductions out of the way!" Applejack giggled as she stood up, motioning the others to follow.

Everypony stood up, except for Spyro. He was about to follow when he noticed a yellow mass in a tiny ball, right behind where Twilight had been sitting. Spyro raised an eye ridge as he eyed the mysterious mare, but assuming from what Twilight had told him about her friends, could only guess this was Fluttershy, "Um, guys?" Spyro called out as he pointed to Fluttershy.

"Oh hey, ya never know when Flutters is around, she is so quiet." Applejack teased as she returned to a sitting position, "Ok Shy, this here is Spyro, he seems kind enough, so say hello."

"Meep!" Fluttershy squeaked as she dug her face into her hooves a tiny bit more.

Stepping forward, Spyro took it upon himself to say hello, "Fluttershy is it? It's really nice to meet you. You don't have to be scared. I'm a nice dragon, I promise!"

The yellow pegasi's shivering seemed to slow, but didn't seem to quite be enough, "Please, I won't bite." Spyro extended a claw to the mare, in hopes to show her he meant no harm.

Sure enough, the mare peaked out through her hooves, showing her face a little more. Glancing to Spyro's hoof, she slowly placed her hoof in his claw as she sat up, "Nice... nice to meet you too..."

"TWILIGHT!" A yell could be heard, followed by a large rainbow that streaked its path toward the group of friends. Everypony flinched as if waiting for impact, but all they found was Rainbow Dash out of breath with a large puff of cloud and dirt settling around her, "Princess Luna is looking for you!"

"S-she is?!" a dumbfounded glare found its way onto the purple mares face as an alicorn gracefully landed by their sides.

"LUNA!" everypony yelled out before instinctively bowing. By the time Spyro figured he was supposed to bow, it was too late and everypony was already standing once more.

"Twilight Sparkle!" Luna bellowed, but it was a lot calmer compared to the time she came to Nightmare night. She had definitely made progress on watching the volume of her voice. Though it lacked the volume, worry and maybe a tad bit of suspicion marked Luna's voice.

"Luna, what are you doing here? Shouldn't somepony be in Canterlot while Celestia is away?" Twilight asked, remembering the letter from earlier.

A pause emanated from the princess, but her brows furrowed with the utmost seriousness as she stated, "I understand your worry, Twilight, but I have news for you and Spyro. Without Celestia's direct link with the messenger dragons, I could not send word. I perceived it quicker and wiser just to come myself. If need be I can perform my duties of rising and lowering the moon from right here in Ponyville."

This could not be good, Twilight frowned and mentally prepared for the worse, "What is it Princess? Is something wrong, did something happen in Canterlot?" Twilight's heart skipped and her eyes widdened, "Did something happen to Celestia, Cadence, MY BROTHER?!"

"Calm thyself Twilight, It is nothing that dire..." And with that, Luna calmly turned, folding her wings to her sides and faced Spyro, "I believe you know about the Chronicler?"

Shock impacted the purple dragon as his eyes went wide, "The Chronicler! Yeah, I know him! I'm surprised he's still alive!"

"I'm surprised, Spyro; I was informed you out of anyone would know about the Chronicler's technical immortality?" Luna didn't show much emotion other than her seriousness, but was curious as to how much Spyro knew.

Silence befell Spyro's mind, everything not making sense. Though common sense told him that since the Chronicler was in this world, then he definitely was in the future. So it was when and not where he was. Spyro sighed in his overwhelming state as he asked, "What about the Chronicler?"

"He did not give much word, but requests you see him in his lair. You will need to be accompanied by an alicorn, as such I will be accompanying you." Luna looked from Spyro to Twilight and her friends. Gauging each of their reaction, which most were just a dumbfounded confused distant gaze, "Well?"

"Hold on one second!" Twilight snapped as she stepped forward, "What about your duties?"

"Celestia has raised and lowered the sun and moon for a thousand years. She can do so again if need be. The Chronicler's cave has been protected over thousands of years by magic and only Alicorn's can travel to and from his location." Luna stated, but was unsure if any of her words were really sinking in with her fellow ponies. All of them seemed to be unsure of what exactly this all meant.

Everypony looked over to Spyro as he spoke, "Alicorn, why would an alicorn be the only ones able to travel too and from the Chronicler? I've been to his cave before..."

Luna gently closed her eyes as a small sigh escaped her, "All I know is what I've been told. All I can really say is for us to send a letter to Celestia, and then be on our way to Dragon Country."

"Whoa whoa!" Rainbow yelled out as she hovered in between Luna and Spyro, "Can't you see he isn't healed yet?"

Before anypony could answer, Spyro cut in, "I feel fine, nothing feels damaged. As long as I don't get into any major fights, I should be fine!" he chuckled in hopes of reassuring everypony.

A sigh escaped Luna as she shook her head, "Even if I had to personally carry Spyro myself. We don't have much time... Malefor has returned and is threatening to come to power over Equestria if Spyro isn't handed over to him. We mustn't allow the ring of fire to be rejuvenated, and we cannot allow Malefor to have our only way of stopping it if it does."

"M-malefor?" Spyro frowned as he murmured the name. Anger filled his chest as he clenched his eyes closed, "We cannot allow this. We need to go see the Chronicler..."

"All we need before we go, is the letter then." Luna calmly stated as she looked over to Twilight.

The purple mare seemed hesitant at first, but with a sigh of defeat, and the inability to say no to the princess, she stated, "Okay... let's go to the library then..."

At the Library:

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_ The Chronicler has sent message that Spyro is indeed the hero from legend, and is not Malefor in disguise. Spyro's time line is once again being written in his book. I have been told to escort Spyro to the Chronicler's before Malefor can produce an assault, and definitely before Malefor can harm Spyro. If he succeeds in resurrecting the ring of fire, we will need Spyro to put a stop to it._

_ I __Digress, even in this worrysome time, I cannot feel somewhat giddy sister. I will have the opportunity to see father once again. It has been over a thousand years since I have spoken with him, let alone seen him._

_Your Dearest Sister_

_Princess Luna_


	3. Loving Nurse Syndrome Chapter 3

Spyro: The Legend of Friendship

Written By: Cloudline Dasher

Edited By: (Unedited)

Chapter Three: Loving Nurse Syndrome

"Spryo... are you sure you are ready? I mean, your ribs..." Twilight pleaded, as she slowly removed the bandages around his torso.

"Yeah! You should rest some more, sugarcube!" Applejack added, a frown apparent on her face.

Looking around the room of the library, all of Twilight's friends were present, as well as Luna. Closing his eyes slowly, he replied, "I feel just fine, and even if I wasn't. I'm the purple dragon of legend. I have to stop Malefor at all costs. I'll be fine."

For a moment, Twilight seemed to look quiet, her eyes glancing over each of her friends. A thought had crossed her mind to go with him, but she knew if she went, her friends were sure to follow. After a moment of courage building, she decided to say, "I'm going with you."

"What!? Sugarcube, nopony has really gone all the way into dragon country. As soon as a dragon saw us, they'd be sure to attack." Applejack stepped forward, making sure her concerns were understood.

Luna stepped closer, her wing wrapping around Twilight's small frame, "Applejack is right, plus it would be far quicker if we could fly straight there. Forgive me, but if you were to come, we would have to walk the entire distance."

Twilight's eyes glanced over to Spyro's, her eyes locking with his for a moment. Spyro gave her a short grin, stepping closer, "It's okay... We will be fine."

The purple unicorn's head slightly drooped, a clear saddened pout on her expression. Luna retracted her wing, before standing, "Let's go Spyro, better we leave while we still have light."

Spryo nodded in agreement, following the purple alicorn out the front of the library. Once they were gone, Twilight instantly jumped up and ran around the room, filling her saddlebag.

A sigh escaped Rarity as she placed her hoof gently to her face, "We are following them... aren't we?"

"How can we not?! What if something happens to Luna, to Spyro? I'd never forgive myself!" Twilight yelled, placing a few more items in her saddlebag.

"And how do ya figure yer gonna follow em? You don't have any wings." Applejack stated, hoping to talk her out of it.

"I can cast a wing spell on myself!" Twilight smiled, pulling the saddlebag on her back.

"I'm going with you if you're going!" Rainbow Dash yelled, jumping a few feet in the air and hovering there.

"I have to agree with Rainbow Dash, I can't let you go. If something were to happen to you, we wouldn't be able to forgive ourselves, darling." Rarity stated, a small frown on her face.

"Well we can't all go... It's hard enough casting that spell on one pony." Twilight halted, she was almost to the door already.

"We can take my baaalllooon!" Pinkie bounced around gleefully, but everypony decided it best to not try and eye the mare.

Applejack tapped her chin as she asked, "Can a hot air balloon even keep up with an alicorn and a dragon?"

Suddenly Rainbow Dash grabbed Fluttershy, holding her close, "It can if it has a boost from pegasi!"

Looking to the floor, Twilight tapped her chin for a moment, "Yeah, plus I could add a weightless spell to all of us, it would be like they were just flying without pulling anything."

"It's settled then, we are following them!" Applejack whistled loudly, "Boy howdy Twi, when ya put yer mind ta sumthin, you really get it done girl!"

"B-but, wont Luna just send us away if... she finds out we are following?" Fluttershy quietly asked.

"It wont matter, we will stay out of sight and once out of Equestria, they can't possibly turn us back." Twilight nodded, determination on her face.

~~Apparentlythisisaline~~

An hour later:

"How long do you suppose this flight is going to be?" Spyro asked, flying slightly faster so he could eye Luna in the eye.

The princess seemed to be thinking for a moment, concentration clear on her face, but after a moment she stated, "It has been awhile, but I think a week at best. That is with only stopping to eat and sleep."

A small frown formed on Spyro's muzzle, usually a flight like this would be no big deal, but with his current weakened state, it seemed rather dim. Luna glanced over, noticing Spyro's worry, once again speaking, "Will you be alright?"

"Do you suppose we could find some power gems?" Spyro asked, sure a power gem or two would be just the thing to boost himself.

"Father states that Power gems disappeared when the ring of fire dispersed." Luna then looked ahead, returning her attention to flying.

Quickening his pace once more to keep up, Spyro just had to keep questioning, "Who is your father, anyway?"

"The Chronicler is my father." Luna quickly replied, "It will be wonderful to see him again."

"But... the Chronicler is a dragon..." Confusion hit Spyro, trying desperately how a dragon to be a father to a pony, but possibly could it be he adopted them?

Glancing back over to Luna, he noticed her glaring at him with sheer confusion on her face, "Father is no dragon, he is an Alicorn, just as I am, and my sister Celestia."

"That... that can't be." Spyro frowned, unsure if this is the same chronicler, or if maybe the ponies had someone that just so happens to also be named the Chronicler.

Luna didn't reply, her mind riddled with the same confusion. After a moment however, a thought popped into her head, "Maybe the Chronicler is a title, and is passed down to the next, and the Chronicler doesn't have to be a dragon, and can also be a pony?"

"Hmm..." Spryo hummed, "No one is immortal, it would make sense seeing as the Chronicler has probably existed for tens of thousands of years."

"I guess we will see..." Luna whispered, her mind etched with what she could remember of her father. Looking back, she still could clearly see him. A bright icy blue Alicorn, almost like ice frozen in a glacier. His wings just as blue, maybe even brighter, though the hint of gray, signifying his age and wisdom. He was easily the height and size of Celestia, maybe even taller. His structure more heavily built with years of experience in battle. Everything was clear in her memory, just as if it was yesterday.

~~Apparentlythisisaline~~

Few more hours later:

Spyro grunted, his eyes slowly squeezing shut before shooting back open. His altitude would slowly drift, before giving himself a few strong flaps and returning to Luna's side. Luna glanced over, and smiled, noticing Celestia had done as needed, setting the sun and raising the moon. She turned her attention to Spyro as she stated, "Lets land and find some food, and rest for the night."

Nodding to Luna, they quickly landed. Spyro almost losing balance as he forced himself to stand. Almost ready to just pass out right then and there. Luna smiled as she nuzzled Spyro's cheek, "Get a fire started, I'll go gather fruit from that nearby tree."

Without replying, Spyro hazily yawned, stepping over to a few fallen branches. Dragging them into a clearing away from brush and debris. Currently they were in a dense forest, shrouded in darkness by the light of the full moon. Spyro took a breath, attempting to light the fire. Spyro coughed when nothing came out, but a puff of smoke. Luna immediately took notice, using her magic to hover over some fresh tangerines, "Are you okay, Spyro?"

"Fine... I'm just tired is all..." Spyro stated, before inhaling once more, but this time a few flames shooting toward the branches he had gathered. They sparked to life, immediately heating the area around it. Spyro laid down, blinking as a large Tangerine hovered over and landed in between his forearms. Spyro grinned and picked it up, "Thank you."

"You're very welcome, Spyro."

~~Apparentlythisisaline~~

"Land here!" Rainbow called to Fluttershy, easily one fourth a mile from Luna and Spyro.

The balloon landed, and everypony poured out of the balloon. Rainbow flew over to Twilight, saying, "This should be far enough to speak without them hearing us, but I wouldn't go laughing or yelling."

Twilight nodded to her cyan friend, before turning to Applejack, "How bout you knocking some fruit down from those trees. Fluttershy, see if you can't talk to some critters and make sure there are not any dangerous animals around, just to make sure. Pinkie Pie, get some firewood, Rainbow help make some soft beds with some leaves. Rarity, when the Pinkie gets back, start the fire with your magic."

Everypony complied, but before Rarity done as she was told, she turned to Twilight, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go check on Luna and Spyro. I'm not going to let them see me, but just thought I would go anyway. I need to see if Luna is paying attention to Spyro's wounds. I don't think he is a hundred percent yet..." Twilight stated, before heading toward Spyro's direction.

"You like him, don't you?" Rarity stated, a small grin adorning her face.

A blush shot across Twilight's features, her eyes going wide, "No, no, Why would you say that?"

An elegant giggle escaped Rarity, before stepping closer, "Come on, you have raised Spike from an infant. You have mothered him from an egg, and I've seen how you project the same tender love onto Spryo. I don't know if it's just your motherly instincts, but you definitely have feelings for him. I've seen it plenty times before. The beautiful nurse nursing her patient back to health, and falling for him in the process. The act of caring for somepony and feeling needed, blossoming into love."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you should lay off the books... at least the romance novels." Twilight let out a frustrated sigh, rushing into the forest before Rarity could comment back. All she could hear was a faint giggle from her white unicorn friend.

~~Apparentlythisisaline~~

Twilight could slowly see a fire crackling, along with Spyro and Luna basking in its warmth. She turned her head, her ear aimed toward the two, trying to listen into their conversation. In the back of her mind, she tried to reason, '_I'm not spying, I'm just trying to listen to see what direction we are going in, just in case they lose us.'_

For several moments, all that could be heard were silent sounds of fruit being bitten into. Twilight just watched, waiting for one of them to speak, '_Spyro looks tired... I hope he's okay.'_

The purple unicorn hiding in the bushes, almost jumped when Luna suddenly spoke, "What was it like... in your time? What were the ponies like?"

"If there were any ponies, I never met any." Spyro admitted, finishing the last of the Tangerines.

"Then... what about your family? What were they like?" Luna glanced through the fire, where Spyro sat on the other side.

"Well, I was sort of adopted by Dragonflies. They found me as an egg and raised me from birth."

"Dragonflies? That is kind of odd..." Luna admitted, eying Spyro in hopes for more information.

"They are magical and very intelligent. At least I like to think so. They taught me so much about respecting the forest and living creatures." Spyro's expression fell, his mind starting to wonder if he would ever see any of them ever again.

Luna seemed to scratch at the ground, a question quivering on her lips, "What... about other dragons? Anyone, special to you?"

"I had a really good friend named Cynder. I saved her from Malefor, he had imbued her with dark energy and she was evil for a long time. There was also Ignitus, he was like a father to me, but... In order to help me through the ring of fire, he sacrificed... himself..." Spyro's eyes lowered to the fire, seeing the slight ripples and small traces of light that drifted off into the air.

"Maybe father... will know how to return you home?" Luna asked, hoping to cheer Spyro up.

"No... I am a purple dragon and I even have slight power over time. I can slow and even stop time for short bursts. Time is like a river, you can slow it, even build a dam and stop it completely, but you could never hope to make the water run in the opposite direction. Everything moves forward, not back."

Twilight silently hummed, Spyro's sadness ultimately affecting her as well. She tried her best to stay low, barely being able to see through the bush, but there words came through clearly. Suddenly, Luna sat up, slowly stepping around the fire and sitting down next to Spyro, "I'm sorry about your family and friends. I know how it feels to lose everyone you love. Evil also overcame me, and I changed... mutated into a villain named Nightmaremoon. Celestia sealed me in the moon, and when I awoke, when I was freed, all my friends were long but forgotten, like a dream passing by. They are but a memory and only live within my heart. Celestia and father are my only blood family now, and father has to forever stay within his cave. Unable to live by our sides and help rule Equestria. Silently recording the passage of time..."

"How... long do ponies live... anyway?" Spyro just had to ask, knowing back in his time, dragons lived for possibly thousands of years, if they were lucky. If they were evil, they lasted much longer due to the ravages of evil, but everything died sooner or later, even Malefor had to die sooner or later, shouldn't he?

A sigh escaped Luna, her head lowering just a tad bit, "Ponies live only a mere hundred years if they are lucky, but... Alicorns... I have yet to know one that has died."

"I know the feeling... Only dragon's I've ever seen die were because of Malefor." Spyro frowned, his claw clenching in anger. His wings tensing at his sides. He almost jumped when he felt something drape across his back, followed by Luna's nose against his cheek.

"Calm yourself, anger only leads to uncontrolled violence." Luna whispered, nuzzling the purple dragons cheek.

Spryo froze, a blush marking his expression. As for Twilight, her hooves forcefully scratched the ground, her eyes glaring daggers at the two. Her teeth grinding together, possibly causing damage to them. Suddenly, she blinked when she realized how tense she was, immediately thinking back to Rarity's words from earlier, _"you definitely have feelings for him."_

Letting out a sigh as slowly as possible, Twilight stood up, walking back to her friends. Her head hung low, glancing back before walking off, '_It's not true, I don't like him... not that way... I'm just worried for his safety, as any friend would... yeah... just a friend.'_

_~~Apparentlythisisaline~~_

"Are you okay hun?" Rarity asked as Twilight made it into the clearing.

Sure enough the group had a fire up and going. A nice leaf bed circling the clearing, as well as a nice abundance of various fruits. Twilight let out an audible sigh, gaining attention from all her friends.

"Come on sugarcube, tell us what's wrong. Is Spyro okay?" Applejack stated, almost ready to stand up and try and comfort her friend.

"They are just fine..." Twilight groaned, laying down and burying her head in her hooves. Each of her friends looked to one another, before quietly deciding to just let her be.


	4. Black and Blue Chapter 4

Spyro: The Legend of Friendship

Written By: Cloudline Dasher

Edited By: (Unedited)

Chapter four: Black and Purple

A swift chill drifted over Spyro as his blanket disappeared. Looking up, he noticed Luna standing up. A blush crossed his cheeks as he wondered, '_D-did she have her wing around me... all night?'_

"Morning Spyro, I will gather some more fruit for breakfast and we can be on our way." Luna didn't waste any time, taking off toward a nearby tree, her magic hastily pulling down a bushel of bananas.

Luna looked over, noticing Spyro's gaze on her, and a reddened hue suddenly making its way onto her cheeks. She swiftly adverted her gaze, trying to act like she was still gathering other fruits. Spyro blinked, noticing her odd behavior. Luna rushed back over, various fruits landing in his arms. Looking up from the food, Spyro's eyes locked with Luna's for a brief moment before they both turned away from one another. Luna swiftly peeled a banana, biting off the end, and almost swallowing it whole.

"Is... something the matter?" Spyro asked, ignoring his own blush. Unsure why he was acting this way, mainly worried why Luna was suddenly acting skittish.

"No, nothing is the matter dearest Spyro, Prithee hurry, eat so we can leave." Luna frowned at her accidental slip of her mid-evil term. She winced, but relaxed when Spyro simply returned to eating. She let out a gentle sigh, '_Luna, parfay... why do you resort to the old dialect when flustered? Why am I even flustered in the first place? Celestia and I have trained not to fall in love with mortals.'_ Luna blinked, a realization hitting her, '_technically... he could possibly live longer than me! That would mean a relationship would be possi... ble?' _Luna shook her head, stuffing the rest of her banana in her mouth, sporting a rather prominent blush, '_he's a dragon, you're acting as if you're still a filly Luna... Don't allow him be-swican you...'_

Spyro finished off one last fruit, before swallowing and looking to Luna, "I'm done whenever you are. I feel much better after a long rest and a full stomach."

Forcing herself to her hooves, Luna nodded, "Better go to-forr the sun riseth to it's highest point in the sky." Luna winced at her dialect once more, trying to play it off by taking to the air. Luckily Spyro followed suit, not paying too much to her mistake.

~~Apparentlythisisaline~~

"Hey! They're leaving!" Pinkie spazzed, suddenly springing to life and pointing to the air.

"To the balloon!" Twilight called out, pulling everypony aboard. Twilight renewed the weightless spell, before Rainbow and Fluttershy got fully hooked up. Within a moment or two, they were off, keeping a good distance away from Luna and Spyro.

"What a rude awakening..." Rarity stated with her hoof covering her mouth, trying to hide her small, yet elegant yawn.

"Well if ya girls woke up earlier, we would've had breakfast already... I warned ya!" Applejack scolded, looking to the main culprit, Rarity.

"A girl needs her beauty sleep, darling." Rarity looked away, her nose pointing up into the air.

"A girl also needs her food, don't go cryin' ta meh when yer hungry. Twilight, Fluttershy, myself and even Rainbow got up early to eat. So you and Pinkie will just have to wait till Luna and Spryo stop again." Applejack frowned, already hearing Rarity's stomach rumble.

Suddenly the pink party pony prodded Rarity's side as she gleefully called out, "good thing I brought extra super dooper surprise party cake!" She exerted a giggle as she suddenly opened a hidden compartment on the bottom of the hot air balloon basket, pulling out a well prepared purple and pink icing cake. Applejack just sighed, face planting her hoof to her muzzle.

~~Apparentlythisisaline~~

Chronicler's cave:

The den after probably ten thousand years had acquired a vast amount of books. Each with the history of each pony, and dragon that had ever existed since the creation of the first Chronicler. However, today, it was one book in particular that grabbed his attention. The blue alicorn stepped over to a pedestal, gently opening the book titled, '_Spyro'_

He quickly turned it to the current entry. A smile crept onto his face as he spoke to himself, "Good, you are well on your way, Spyro, and it seems like there is no sign of Malefor or his forces."

Using his alicorn magic, Spyro's book slowly levitated over off to the side and onto the floor. Remaining open to its saved spot. Another book illuminated in a light blue aura, making its way over to the pedestal, "Malefor... you sneaky snake... Using one of your old ponysona's are you?"

The Chronicler sighed, once again taking note that the name of the book remained Malefor, but in the table of contents, list all of his previously used identities, "Page 6209..." Chronicler mumbled, using his claw to quickly turn to that exact page. Immediately the page turned black as a crow, but the only thing that revealed to him, was a name, "That one again? You do remember how that one turned out for you, don't you Sombra?"

Illuminating the book in his aura, The Chronicler aimed to reveal its secrets, his eyes clenched tight in focus, "There... almost... there... GAAHhh!" A bolt of shadow shot from the book, illuminating The Chronicler in its dark black and green haze. The book falling with a thud back to the pedestal, "Have it your way... Malefor... for now!" Chronicler growled loudly, snatching up the book in his hooves, tossing it across the room. Without his aid, the book levitated into the air, returning to its spot amongst all the others.

After calming himself, The Chronicler levitated Spyro's book back up to the pedestal, "Let's see if I can't cast the dream time spell as an alicorn, shall we?"

~~Apparentlythisisaline~~

It was around two or so, and Luna could tell at the speed they were traveling, they would reach the end of Equestria in the matter of hours. Knowing full and well that at some points, they would have to resort to walking. For now however, they had past the last pony town, and the rest were either forest, or rock landscapes. The sky void of any clouds, due to the lack of Pegasi in the sky to maintain them. It was calm and quiet, which gave an ample opportunity for small talk. Though at the moment, Luna couldn't think of a single thing to say. This is, until Spryo spoke up first, "Say Luna?"

Turning her head toward the purple dragon, she nodded, "Yes, Spryo?"

"Tell me a little about you, your sister, and your father."

"What... what do you wish to know?" Luna stated with a crimson hue on her face. Returning her vision to flying in hopes of hiding it.

"You are all Alicorns, correct?" Spyro asked, keeping his own eyes on flying.

"That is correct." Luna nodded in conferment.

"Are there others?"

Luna sighed, sadness forming, "No, including Cadence, there are four total. My father is the only male alicorn that we know of in existence."

"You mentioned last night that ponies live for only a hundred years if they are lucky, and seeing as your father is the only male, don't you ever get lonely?"

Shock hit Luna, not expecting that question. The alicorn of the night shifted her eyes, before returning them to the sky in front of her, "Y-yes... but sister and I have trained not to fall in love."

"W-why would you train not to fall in love?!" Spyro asked astonished, turning his vision from the sky to look at her.

"I have never known an alicorn to die. I was sealed away in the moon for a thousand years and the experience was much like being in stasis. I did not feel any time pass, and I did not age. As for my sister Celestia, she lived throughout that thousand years, and shows no signs of growing elderly. I know all things must come to an end, but what if Celestia and I do not? We cannot just keep falling in love, only for our lovers to perish by times passing." Luna let out a sigh, before saying, "how about we land? I could use the break."

Spyro only nodded, following her lead. After a few moments, they landed and Spyro questioned, "What about dragons?"

Princess Luna glanced him a questioning gaze, tilting her head slightly, "I believe you misunderstand about our world. Dragons are mere beasts, focusing on nothing but their baser instincts and their greed for gems. Father says there is a reason dragons act the way they do, and why they hoard gems, but says there will be a time and place for explaining."

Deciding not to take the comment of dragons are mere beasts to heart, Spyro just asked, "What about Spike? He is from this time, and he doesn't seem beastly..."

"Spike is a messenger dragon. Messenger dragons are born from a unicorns magic, and in essence, gain attributes of the caster. Twilight hatched Spike with her magic, and that is why he carries a similar purple as her. In essence, Twilight is his biological mom, so to speak, and Spike could be considered, part pony." Luna turned away, noticing a small bush of berries.

The quadruped purple dragon followed as Luna stepped to the bush, "So Spike is purple because of Twilight? For awhile I thought he could have been the next purple dragon. I have to say... I'm sort of relieved, but disappointed at the same time..."

~~Apparentlythisisaline~~

Back in Ponyville; Library;

"I can't believe they have me petsitting again..." Spike sighed, looking over all the animals glaring at him, "At least all of you are behaved this time... Kind of helps that I'm not using you for gems..."

Kneeling down to Angel, Spike removed the small rolls from his tail, then fluffing the small tuff of fur back to life, "I wish I could have went with Spyro, I was excited to have a chance to get to know a _'friendly'_ dragon."

A small black and purple mist leaked from under neath the library door. Angel was the first to notice, running over to Spike and pulling on his pink frilly apron, tapping his foot on the floor, and pointing.

"Not now Angel, I have to give Opal a bath next as Rarity's request. Go play or something." Spike frowned, stepping toward Opal. Opal arced her back, hissing and showing her claws.

"#$%&*!" Angel yelled out, pulling at Spikes apron so hard that it ripped off, but by now, the shady black and green mist, surrounded the area, before darting into Spike's eyes. Spike blinked when he slowly began to hear a faint, yet familiar voice, '_Spyro isn't all that friendly, I assure you of that."_

"Wha?" Spike questioned out loud, his eyes scanning the room, "Who's there?" But all he managed to see were all the animals, looking to him with a curious look on their faces.

Slowly, he was returned with the voice once more, '_Spyro is destruction, the killer of dragon intelligence. He is the reason, you are an outcast.'_

"Show yourself! I'm not kidding! I'm a ferocious dragon!" Spike bluffed, stepping back, his foot catching in his apron, before falling to the floor.

Spike flinched when a shadowy figure formed a few feet in front of him. Spike's eyes went wide as he questioned, "S-Sombra?!"

"Yes, but Sombra is just many of my identities. History has fooled everyone into thinking I'm the bad guy, or should I say everypony?" Sombra chuckled menacingly, a wicked smile forming on his face, "But you know better than that, don't you Spike?"

The animals didn't even pay Sombra any mind. All of their gazes focused on Spike. Spike looked around, his gaze falling back onto Sombra, "Um... Know what? What do you want?"

"Want? HHAahahaha! I simply want to let you know of your past, of our past!" Sombra let loos another set of sinister snickers, before stepping closer, "And I'll start by taking my true form."

Suddenly Sombra was encased by purple and black mist, his body twisting and forming into something somehow familiar to the small purple dragon. Wings sprouted from Sombra's back, his fur turning into a dark purple and transforming into scales. Spike blinked as he stuttered, "Y-you're a dragon?"

"Yes my little friend. I am a dragon, a brethren of yours. That is why I am willing to look past the little incident in the Crystal Empire. Just as I was, you were just trying to protect the greater good. I hadn't even the chance to speak with you, I was defeated before even given a chance. I needed the Crystal Empire's magic to return the dragon race to its former glory!"

"Former glory?" Spike questioned, looking to the door, in hopes of escaping if need be. His gaze returning to the dragon Sombra, "Wait... you wouldn't be... Malefor would you?"

A small grin formed as he replied, "Yes, I am Malefor, but I am not evil. I wished to restart the world, because the world was flawed, it was corrupt, but others wished to work through the evil, instead of letting me fix it."

Spike growled, forcing himself to shakily stand up, "No... I've know about you and the ring of fire. It destroys the planet, to reconstruct it anew. It would have killed everyone and then started new with new species."

"Partly true." Malefor grinned, "It actually wouldn't have killed anypony."

"W-what?" Spike stepped back, his back touching the book shelf, glancing over to the front door.

"The ring of fire only shifts the dominant specie. Why do you think that when a dragon is born from pony magic, they become of equal intelligence of Ponies?" Malefor stepped closer, placing a hoof on Spike's shoulder, making him flinch, "I was going to keep dragons as the dominant specie, but Spyro... Spyro stopped me before I could finish. Dragons lost their rightful place at the top, and ponies were given full reign. Ponies should have been the outcast, not you..."

Malefor withdrew his claw, stepping back, "I fear my time with you grows short, but I will say this before I leave." Malefor turned away, his body suddenly engulfed in black shadow before returning into Sombra, "You will forever be Twilight Sparkle's little dragon slave unless the ring of fire can be resurrected. Dragons will forever be the insignificant foot note if we cannot fix such a dilemma. Take some time to decide what is important, young dragon."

And with that, Sombra disappeared into a puff of smoke, exiting the way he came in. Spike slid against the book shelf until his rear collided with the floor. The animals all rushed over, looking to Spike with worry. Spike's heart slowed from its frightened state, worried of Malefor's intent. Spike jumped as he felt something on his knee. He looked up to notice Winona whimpering and looking to him, clear that she could see his stressed out state.

Forcing himself back up, Spike let out a breath, collecting himself, "I know what I should do!" Spike ran over to Twilight's work bench, pulling out a quill and parchment.

'_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_ I was left to pet sit and I need to inform you... … …'_

_~~Apparentlythisisaline~~_

With the Elements of Harmony:

"Why are they stopping?" Applejack questioned, instantly turning to Twilight for an answer.

Twilight simply shook her head, "I have no idea... Maybe, maybe Spyro is hurting and they had to stop?"

Rainbow and Fluttershy didn't need any commands to know to land. Following their previous protocol of staying at least one fourth a mile away. Upon landing, Twilight jumped from the basket, "I'll go see what's going on."

"Just be careful, wouldn't wanna blow our cover there, Sugarcube." Applejack smiled, placing a gentle hoof on Twilight's shoulder.

Twilight just nodded, before taking off into Spyro and Luna's direction.

~~Apparentlythisisaline~~

Author's notes:

woohoo cliffhanger, but I hope nopony holds it against me. This chapter was a little interesting even to me, but I hope I can manage to work out what I have planed, without confusing everypony.


End file.
